


Neither Appearance Nor Illusion

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Painting, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Supernatural RPF, Jared/Jensen, black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither Appearance Nor Illusion

It was the night of the new moon and Jensen was ecstatic. Jared was flying back from his trip to New York and it'd been so long since Jensen had seen him. They had talked on the phone nightly, but it just wasn't the same as smelling Jared's scent against his skin and running through the woods during restless nights when Jensen was cranky and Jared couldn't concentrate.

The door to their apartment opened and it took only a moment to inhale that heady scent before Jensen threw himself at Jared, planting kisses all over his face.

Jared dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around Jensen before returning his kisses. "That's the kind of warm welcome I've been missing this past week."

Jensen entwined his hand with Jared's and led him into the apartment. "Tell me about your art show. I tried looking for reviews online. Did you sell everything?"

"Yup! All but two paintings were sold. I am a millionaire."

Jensen snorted as he led Jared to the couch where there was two glasses of champagne waiting on the coffee table. "Not quite, but I like your enthusiasm. What really happened?"

Jared clinked his glass against Jensen's before taking a drink. "You caught me. No, I'm not a millionaire, but if I was, we would be mated in a heartbeat."

Jensen made a face as he put his glass down on the coffee table. "Thanks for rubbing my nose in it. I just love getting told that the were I love isn't my mate."

It was a rule within their werewolf society. Before a werewolf pair could become mates, the prospective werewolves had to prove they could support each other financially as well as emotionally. Werewolves mated for life, their lifespans were twice as long as a human's, and that was a long time to live in poverty with one's mate and pups. As Jared was an artist and Jensen was still going through grad school to become a physical therapist, there was a distinct lack of money between them for their pack to allow them to become official mates.

"I didn't mean to, Jensen. You know how badly I want to be your mate." Jared sighed. "I was telling you the truth about how many paintings I sold though. The crowd loved my art. One of the critics even said I had great potential. Do you know which painting was a crowd pleaser?"

"Which one?"

"The one I painted of you, of course."

Jensen gave him a look. "You had several paintings of me in that batch."

"The one you called swirly yellow, which by the way, I still don't appreciate." He got to his feet and pulled Jensen up with him. "I want to show something to you."

He led Jensen to the second bedroom that they had transformed into Jared's art studio. It was a small and dingy room that wouldn't have been fit for someone to sleep in, but it worked well enough for Jared. The windows were large enough that Jared got plenty of light to paint during the day.

Jared released Jensen's hand as he went into the corner of the room to pick up a covered painting from its easel. "I've been working on this particular painting for awhile. I was hoping to have it ready for the art show, but I wasn't able to finish in time. Would you like to see it?"

Jensen quirked his eyebrow. "You never let me see your unfinished paintings."

"I know, but I want you to see this."

"Okay."

Jared juggled the painting in his hands so he could pull off the sheet. Jensen's eyes widened as he took in the sight. The painting was mostly black with sparks of colors spread across the canvas. Towards the bottom there was the beginnings of two wolves that were melding into one. The wolf that had more detail on it had the exact shade of green eyes that Jensen did.

Jensen met Jared's gaze and he gave him a shy smile. "It's us."

"Yeah. Jensen, you've always been my inspiration. I know I haven't made nearly enough financially that our pack will allow us to become mates, but I have you to keep me going. I promise I'll do right by you."

"You've already done right by me, Jared." Jensen grabbed the painting by its edges and carefully put it down. "I have a surprise for you."

Jared waggled his eyebrows. "What surprise are we talking about here? Because it's been over a week since we last did anything."

Jensen laughed and went on the tip of his toes to kiss Jared on his nose. "Only if you can catch me." With that, Jensen rushed out of the room.

As he moved, he began stripping off his clothes and tossing the pieces aside. He didn't have a lot of time before Jared caught up with him. Just as Jensen reached their bed, an equally naked Jared tackled him into it.

Jensen squirmed until he was face to face with Jared and he began to spread his legs so Jared could fit in between. "I love you."

"Love you too, Jensen." He rubbed their cocks together and Jensen moaned at the sweet friction. "Love touching you, love kissing you."

Jensen's nails dug into Jared's back as he arched up. He could feel Jared's knot growing, pushing against him. It should be locked inside him, keeping Jared's come within him so he could be bred. Except...

"No pups," he gasped out. "We can't take care of them yet."

Jared bared his teeth in a grin. "That's why I haven't knotted you, and why I won't until we're mates. Is your brain addled?"

"You're addled," Jensen said, spitting out the words. He made no sense, but he didn't care. He just wanted Jared.

Jared bent his head and kissed Jensen's exposed throat. He continued grinding their bodies together, enjoying as Jensen was inching closer towards the edge.

Jensen curled his fingers in Jared's hair to pull him up for a sloppy kiss. Their kiss deepened as Jensen slid his tongue against Jared's. The urgency builds and Jensen went rigid as he spurted between their bodies. Jared pulled back enough to raise his head and howl as he came.

Jared sat up and crawled over Jensen for the towel he knew Jensen would have let on the floor. He found it and began wiping himself off as best as he could though his cock was still leaking before turning to Jensen to do the same for him.

Jensen cupped Jared's chin and kissed him. His other hand curled around Jared's knot, still engorged from their frottage.

"Now you're going to spend hours leaking on our sheets," Jensen said, a teasing tone in his voice. "You're doing the laundry after this."

"Yeah, yeah, mock the alpha who can't help it." Jared kissed Jensen's lips before pressing the dirty towel against his cock.

"Want me to get dinner ready while you're drooling?" Jensen rolled out of bed and stretched his arms.

"Sure. Do we have burgers? I've been craving them since I got off the plane."

"Burgers and fries, coming right up." Jensen wiggled his naked butt at Jared. "It's good to have you home."


End file.
